Theoretical equations which predict the electrical response of turtle cones to light stimuli are modified on the basis of experiments with low calcium. Main features of the existing theory are preserved, only some of its 19 parameters are changed and one parameter is added. Central points of the new theory are that blocking of light sensitive channels takes place even in darkness and that blocking particles are removed by calcium buffer EGTA.